What if
by RachelElizabeth
Summary: What if the dark lord never lived? Harry Potter's life still isn't fun and games. He grew up with only his mother, Nevil Longbottom and his mother Alice. Then suddenly dear old dad comes back into the picture. How will Harry cope? fyi i own nothing
1. preface

Chapter One!!!!

What would Harry Potter's life be like if The Dark Lord had never been born? Would he have been given the life he deserved? Or would he still be forced to always be the hero? Would Lily and James Potter be like would be nice, sweet, and caring as we have always imagined? 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James Potter had just had the worst day of his life and it all started when Moody summoned him into his office.

"Sit Potter," said Moody as soon as he walked in.

"Yes sir," said James. _I know that look. Its not good. Well then again no look is a good look on Moody._

"There's trouble brewing. Big trouble. A dark wizard named Marswell has risen up in France and their government has asked us to intervene."

"When do we leave?" James asked immediately.

"Well wait up a second. We would be gone who knows how long. Could be months, could be years. And that means no contact with you're wife and little Henry."

"It's Harry and I'm going to need to ask to my wife about this."

"Okay. Take the rest of the day off. Go home talk to you're wife. But we will be in two days so make you're decision fast." "Yes sir. Anything else sir?" James asked.

"No Potter."

With that James walked out the door and apperated home.

"Lily!" James yelled as he walked through the door.

"Kitchen James," she yelled back.

James walked into the room and saw his beautiful wife. Her long auburn hair moving as she made their son his lunch. Ever since he was a young boy, her hair had always hypnotized him.

"Stop staring at me." Lily said out of the blue. She always had known when he was staring.

"Sweet heart sit down." "Oh no I don't like the sound of this," Lily said sitting down at the table.

With that James went into a long explanation of what had happened earlier that day.

"You have to go," Lily said teary eyed, "Harry and I can wait and when you get back we'll be a proper family."


	2. thirteen long years

Chapter Two!!

The next few years in Lily's life were hard. She had to go back to work at St. Mungos as a healer and get her precious little three year old in daycare while she worked. On top of that a month after James left Lily found out she was pregnant. She was extremely happy and excited she was going to have another another child but she was a bit sad as well.

James wasn't going to be here this time to hold her hair during the morning sickness and tell her she was beautiful when she complained she was fat. He wouldn't be there to help her through the pain and hold her hand and tell her everything was going to be okay. Her children would never know how wonderful their father was and how much he loved them. On October 31st Lily gave birth to a little red head that she named Juliet Isabella Potter and she called her Jewels.

When Jewels was 3 months old Peter came to their house drunk one night confessing his undying love for her. When Lily said she did not feel the same Peter attacked her. Unfortunately for Peter Lily had a mean right hook and Sirius showed up a minute later.

About two years after James had left Lily ran into her best friend from school, Alice Longbottom. Her husband Frank had gone to war with James and they had a son Nevil who was about Harry's age. As the two women got to talking they decided they were going to live together as they had always planned at school. Alice quit her and Nevil moved into Lily, Jewels and Harry's four bedroom house. Alice quit her job to stay home and keep the children. It was as If the two broken families came together to form one big happy family.

Harry and Nevil went to kindergarten and became friends with Hermione Granger when she taught them to make their g's correctly. One day Hermione got up the courage to ask her two best friends why their daddies didn't live with them. The two proudly replied that their daddies were in a war. That night Hermione came home and gave her father a huge hug and told him she was glad he hadn't gone to war like Harry and Nevil's daddies.

Ben Granger is a smart man and knew that Brittan wasn't in any war so he assumed the two boy's fathers found out their wives were pregnant and split. This angered Ben because he had grown up without a father. He decided then and there he was going to behave like their father. He took them to football matches and soccer tournaments.

Then when the two boys and Hermione were 11 all three of them were accepted into Hogworts. There they met Ron and from then on they were inseparable. The unstoppable four is what they called themselves. And then Jewels was accepted when she was 11.

"Sit down men!" Moody barked as they walked into his office. "Welcome home. You did good."

"We know that Moody. Can we just go home now!?" James yelled over the crowd.

"Amen to that!" Frank agreed.

"Hold your broomsticks. I want to go home as much as you do but I got to tell you if your wives have moved at all. Longbottom your wife has moved in with Potter's. Now get out!"

James and Frank looked at each other and shrugged. They then apperated to the Potter's.

Of all the things they had faced this was the scariest. They couldn't help but wonder if their families still loved them. But the gathered up their courage and walked through the door.

"Alice if that's you we have to pick up the kids in three hours," the boys heard a voice say.

_Lily. _James thought.

They walked into the kitchen where they had heard the voice come from.

_She's still just as beautiful as she always was. Her hair's still hypnotizing after all these years!!_

"James stop staring at me," Lily said. But when she realized that she said it she whipped around.

"Hey Lilyflower." James said softly.

With that she ran into his open arms.

"Lily where are you?" Alice asked walking through the front door.

"Alice!!" yelled Frank. And the two embraced.


	3. Like father like daughter

**A.N. I realized I wanted Jewels to be 13 when James came back to yeah I made 12 years be 13. By the way I own nothing  
**

**

* * *

** Kings Cross had not one bit since James was in 1st year. It had the same pushy parents waiting for their children, the same wooden floors and even the same smell, a cross between peperment and pipe tabacco. But the man who was James Potter had. He was no longer the small, rude, cocky person he once was.

There he stood with his arm around Lily and standing with Frank and Alice waiting for their children. Both James and Frank were extremely afraid but being "big strong manly men" refused to show it. It had just now sunk in that things were different. Their wives were different, they were different and why should their children be any different.

James was even more nervice than Frank because just an hour before he had learned he had a thirteen year old daughter named Juliet. James was happy of couse but felt guilty because he left Lily alone to deal with the pregnancy by herself. If James had known about the baby before he had left he never would have gone.

"Lily! Alice!" a man yelled. Before James turned around he knew who it was. He had only heard that voice everyday untill the day he had left. It was Padfoot.

"Pongs? Frank?" Padfoot said whenever he got close enough to see who was all there. Padfoot was not alone. With him was his very pregnant wife Emily, Rumus and a young woman with pink hair,

"Padfoot!! Moony!!" James said with a huge smile rushing forward to embrace his two best friends.

"How are you mate?" Padfoot asked. "Any cuts or bruses?"

"Nope not a one. Hi Emily," James said.

"James I want you to meet my wife Dora," said Monny gesturing to the pink haired women.

"It's Tonks," she said holding out her hand.

"Did we miss anything?" asked a man with red hair and glasses. With him was a little plump red headed women, A tall man with brown hair and a women with bushy blond hair.

"James, Frank, this is Arther and Molly Weesly and Ben and Eliza Granger. Guys this is my husband Frank and Lily's husband James" Alice said.

"Hello," James and Frank said with smiles.

The two couldn't help but notice that the brown haired man, Ben, was scowling at them. His pure hate was eched in his eyes.

"Here comes the train! Here comes the train!" exclaimed Molly bouncing up and down. James grabed his wife's hand and she looked up at him smiling. He stared at each face coming off the train looking for his children. Then he saw a boy who he knew was Harry.

The boy looked exactly like James had at sixteen. They had the same untidy black hair the same glasses, and the same bone structure. But under the glasses was Lily's beautiful eyes. Harry was holding hands with a pretty red head. With him walked a boy who looked all most exactly like Alice, so James assumed that was Nevil. Their was a red head boy who had to be a Weesly. The red head had this arm around a bushy haired brunette who James thought was the Granger's daughter.

"Harry!" Lily said running to give her son a hug. The tall black haired boy picked his mother up and spun her around.

"Hey Mum." Harry said when he put her down.

"Come here. There's someone I want you too meet," Lilly said leading her son to James, "Harry this is your father James Potter."

"Hello. I'm Harry." He said extending his hand.

"Hi Harry." James said with a smile shaking his sons hand. Almost the exact same thing happened between Nevil and Frank.

When that little interaction was over Ben called the boys over and gave them each a hug.

"Boys," he said. "England is playing France in a big Football match this Monday night! And I just happened to get three tickets. You in?"

"Of course!! Thank you!!" They said giving Ben another hug.

James and Frank watched that exchange with an enormous amount of resentment. While they were gone another man became their son's father.

"Hey Mummy!!" a young girl said taking Lily's side. She had Lily's red hair and green eyes but she had James' nose and mouth.

"Jewels!" Lily said hugging her daughter.

"Mummy can Tara stay the night tomorrow?" she asked referring to the girl hugging Padfoot. (Tara is his daughter.)

"Not now sweet heart. Right now I would like you too meet your father." Lily said turning to James.

"Hi," she said smiling shyly. From that moment James loved her. He knew she had him wrapped around her little finger and he knew he was going to give her everything she could ever want.

"Hello." He said smiling.

"Daddy give make Timmy give me my book back." The girl named Tara said to Padfoot.

"Dad you always told us to share!" said the boy who James guessed was Timmy. Tara and Timmy were twins that were Jewels' age.

James' daughter saw this and slowly made her way behind the boy. She then took something out of her back pocket and placed it in Timmy's.

The boy howled and began patting his bottom. This caused the whole crowd to crack up because lets face it if you saw a bot jumping up and down patting his backside you would laugh too.

"She truly is your daughter James," Lily said wrapping her arms around him.

He smiled and said "Yeah, yes she is."

* * *

**So chapter three is done!! Reviews are absolutly lovely!! Oh Kay advice is needed. Do you guys think Jewels should love to sing/write songs or be an artist??**


	4. Ninja fights and worry lines

**Chapter 4!**

**Juliet's POV**

Once we got home Harry, Neville and I went up to my room to have a meeting to discuss all that was happening.

"Wow!" I said when we were all comfortable. "That was a bit of a shock don't you think."

"Tell me about it. What are they doing back here?" Harry asked.

"Oh no!" said Neville suddenly going stiff. "What if the try and separate us?!"

_Just let them try. No one is taking my big brother Neville away. He may be annoying and weird but I still love him._ I think tears beginning to form in my eyes.

"We aren't going to let that happen," Harry said stubbornly. He then looked over at me and saw my tears. He ran to my side to comfort me soon fallowed by Neville.

"Hey it's okay Jewels," Neville soothed rubbing my arm.

"Just ignore Neville, he's never been very good at predicting things. Ha you should see him in divination!" Harry joked.

"Hey!" Neville said as he pushed Harry playfully.

"Oh you wanna fight!?" Harry said with a smile.

"Oh bring it on!" replied Neville busting out into some ninja moves. Harry soon fallowed.

This leads to me laughing so hard I'm on the floor and my tears of sadness turned to tears of joy. Then suddenly there was a loud BOOM! Neville had tripped on his own two extremely large feet and fell to the ground.

At this point we were all on the laughing extremely hard and this is how our parents found us not 3 seconds later. Apparently the boom was louder than we thought.

"What happened!?" Frank asked wand in hand.

"Ninja…Fighting…Trip…Hilarious…Neville…Fall" was all that could be understood from our laughter.

Mom and Alice understood and started laughing just as hard as we were.

"Huh?" the man who I was told was my father asked.

Mom was able to calm down enough to explain to the two men what had happened and they didn't seem to know why that was so funny.

"Oh no…it's Friday!" I said to Harry and Neville.

"Crap you're right! We have got to get ready!" Harry said as he and Neville dashed out of the room and I ran to my closet.

"Wha?" my 'dad' asked.

"There's a dance every Friday that the kids and their friends like to go to." Alice explained.

"Jewels you ready to party?" asked Tara asked as she walked into my room.

"Where'd you come from?" Frank asked her.

"Um my house duh," she replied.

"Help I don't know what to wear!" I said.

"Super Tara to the rescue!" she cried diving into my pile of cloths.

It took exactly 20 minuets for us to pick out our outfits and get ready. When we were finished we made our way down stairs.

"Juliet Isabella Potter get upstairs and put on a sweater right now!" Harry said when he saw my outfit of a green halter and skinny jeans.

"I think she looks nice," said Jenny coming up behind him and kissing his cheek.

My mom, Alice, Frank and my "dad" must have heard us talking because they entered the room to see us off. Harry scowled when he saw our "father's" hand around our mom's waist.

"Mom, Lily if you need us for anything at all Harry and I will have our cell phones. Don't hesitate to call us." Neville said to our moms and with that we were off.

"I don't like leaving them alone with those two." Harry said as soon as the front door closed.

"Me either Harry, me either." Neville said with a worried look.


	5. I'm sorry!

Sorry that took so long but i've had some major writers block!! Hopefully you all like the new chapter!! Please review!! Since it's summer I hope to write more. Oh yeah and when you guys go see the new Harry Potter movie think of me because it comes out on my 16th birthday!! Im excited it's like my own little birthday present from Harry!!

Peace, Love & Jello,

Rachel Elizabeth


	6. Confessions

James felt his heart sink into his stomach when he saw a hate filled glare in his son's eyes that he used to get from lily all so long ago. Deep down he knew he deserved this hatred from his son but he wished with all his heart that he could take back the last 13 years.

After the children left James noticed a saddened stare from frank, as his son left without a good bye or even a second glance.

"Shall we go back to the pictures?" asked Alice. "Lets" lily answered dragging James back into the living room.

As they flipped through the pages filled with all the memories that James and frank missed, James noticed a picture that was torn in half… "What happened here sweetums" asked James indicating the ripped picture.

"James promises me you won't get mad or do anything rash" lily said with a worried look in her eyes.

"Lily what happened!?" James asked again. "Promise first" lily said with small tears forming in her eyes. "I promise" James said "now tell me!!!!!"

"Frank lets give them some time alone." Alice said dragging frank into the other room.

"Well a few months after Juliet was born someone came to the house and tried…… tried… HE TRIED TO RAPE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!" lily said in a deadly whisper.

James jumped to his feet wand out in a blind rage ready to kill whoever had tried to hurt his lily. (Since he was an aurora he knew how to do this, and not get caught)

"WHO WAS HE?! TELL ME LILY!!" yelled James in a crazy voice and a wild rage filled stare. " It was peter, James; it was peter" now trembling in tears."WORMTAIL?" James asked while sinking back into the chair and remembering all of his and peters fun times at Hogwarts. "Yes" she whispered. Falling into his arms.

Little did they know that Harry, who had forget his keys, was right outside the door listening to every word now wearing a look of hatred in his eyes and the pain clearly visible on his face.


	7. Plans to kill for

Later that night Peter Pettigrew was sitting on his couch in his one bedroom apartment watching TV. He lived there unmarried, friendless and alone.

Ever since that fateful night years ago when he finally told Lily how he truly felt his life had been a living hell. Two of his three best friends had turned their backs on him completely saying if he ever came within 100 ft of Lily they'd make him uglier than he already was.

He saw her today. He sees her everyday. A little threat wasn't enough to keep him from seeing his beautiful Lily, just enough to keep him from contacting her. But not forever, just for now. Peter was biding his time waiting for the right moment to make Lily his own.

The only thing that had gone wrong last time was her devotion to James. Yes, that was it, Gryffindor were known for their loyalty. James was back now. Peter had hoped that the war would kill James for him but it didn't. So now Peter had to do it himself.

"I'll have to kill the boy too," he muttered to himself. "He looks too much like James; reminders of him would not be good for Lily. How should I do it? Poison? No, I've never been very good at potions. Catch his house on fire? No, that requires too much planning. Oh I know."

Peter stood up and walked to a cabinet and opened one of its drawers. He slowly pulled out a silver dagger.

"This is how I'm going to do it," he said as he played with the knife in his hands. "This is how I'm going to kill Harry and James Potter."

Peter laughed a cruel and sickening laugh while he looked at the thousands of pictures of Lily that papered his walls. Rats poured from ever direction comming towards Peter, willing to fore fill his every command.

* * *

_** So people I hope you like it. This chapter wasn't exactly planned but I like it. Reviews are freaking awsome I love reviewers!! 21 days 'till the new Harry Potter movie/my birthday!!**_


	8. Stand

The next morning James woke up early, around 5:30. His 1st thought was that everything that had happened in the past 24hrs was just a dream; he was still in France, he hadn't come home and Wormtail hadn't tried to rape his wife. He then took a deep breath and opened his eyes. He smiled when he saw Lily's beautiful sleeping face. He just sat there and watched her for what seemed like days but has really only an hour or so wondering what she was dreaming about right at this moment. Then a though came to him. Why not make Lily breakfast in bed? So he silently crept out of bed and down the steps.

Suddenly he heard the Baby Grand Piano in the family room strike a note. Being who he was, a Marauder, he decided to investigate. It was his daughter, Juliet, who played her piano every morning before her beautiful silence was broken. She then began to sing;

"You feel like a candle in a hurricane

Just like a picture with a broken frame

Alone and helpless Like you've lost your fight But you'll be alright, you'll be alright

Cause when push comes to shove You taste what you're made of

You might bend, till you break Cause its all you can take

On your knees you look up

Decide you've had enough

You get mad you get strong

Wipe your hands shake it off

Then you Stand, Then you stand

Life's like a novel With the end ripped out

The edge of a canyon With only one way down

Take what you're given before its gone

Start holding on, keep holding on

Cause when push comes to shove You taste what you're made of

You might bend, till you break Cause its all you can take

On your knees you look up

Decide you've had enough

You get mad you get strong Wipe your hands shake it off Then you Stand,

Then you stand Then you stand yeahhh

Every time you get up And get back in the race One more small piece of you Starts to fall into place

Cause when push comes to shove You taste what you're made of

You might bend, till you break Cause its all you can take

On your knees you look up

Decide you've had enough

You get mad you get strong Wipe your hands shake it off

Then you Stand, Then you stand"

James felt his eyes fill up with tears. How could he have missed her whole life? Even without a father around she became this beautiful person. She was perfect and James knew he never would let anything bad ever happen to her.

When she looked up to find her father standing in the doorway watching her the calm and happy look she was wearing turned to one of pure embarrassment.

"I didn't know anyone would be up this early. I'm sorry did I wake you?" she asked as she quickly gathered her music but in her hurry she dropped it.

James walked over to her and helped her pick up the sheets of fallen music.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" he asked when all the music was picked up. When she nodded he led her to the kitchen table.

"Jewels I'm so sorry that I left you, your mother and Harry. I care about you three even more than I care about my own life. If I could go back in time and remake that decision I would in a heart beat. But I can't Jewels no matter how much I wish I could." James choked out and before he could explain more he burst into loud and uncontrollable sobs.

Juliet Potter immediately stood up to comfort her father; she was filled with the unending love that her father had felt for her after only knowing her for one day. This moved her into tears herself.

"I'm not going to lie to you and say everything's perfect and great but I do forgive you." she said as she hugged her father.

"Thank-you!" James repeatedly choked out in between sobs.

Little did they know Lily was standing on the steps touched down to her very core because of this beautiful exchange between father and daughter.

* * *

_**So thats the new chapter. I hoped you liked it. Thank you too all my reviewers, you guys are the reason I keep this story going! Love you! The song used is stand by rascal flatts. (I love that song!) 2 weeks and 5 days 'till my birthday/the new harry potter movie!**_


	9. Walking out and making friends

**Neville's POV**

I woke up the next morning existed from the night before. I smiled as I remembered the petite blonde I had been dancing with, Haley, I think her name was. I lifted my hand to rub my eyes but the sight of ink had caught my eye.

"Haley-(578)611-2232. Call me :]" my hand said.

To call or not to call that is the question. On one hand she obviously wanted me to call hence the call me. But on the other hand what if this was all just a dirty trick? What if this was just some made up number and she only gave it to me out of pity?

But I didn't ask for her number though. When the night had came to an end she had seemed so sad to leave. She was the one who asked me to dance in the first place for seven songs and for the others she seemed to stay close to my side.

"_I had so much fun with you tonight Neville. Um I could give you my number and maybe we could hang out some time?"_ she said shyly when it was time to leave.

I was shocked and could barely choke out that I'd like that. When she grabbed my hand I couldn't help but remember the little run of electricity that caused us both to jump back. She slowly took my hand again and wrote her name and number on the back of it.

Even though I remembered all of this I was still a bit skeptic about calling her. I needed some advice from a father type figure but who should I go to about this?

"Hey Neville can I come in?" I heard a male voice outside my room say.

"Um just a second," I reply as I scrambled around my room to find some cloths since I normally slept in nothing but a pair of boxers.

"Come in," I said when I was fully dressed and sitting on my bed.

The door opened and I was surprised to see my father enter the room and sit in my black swivel chair. He turned to face me as if he'd done this a million times before. This angered me to no end because he hadn't done this a million times before, he hadn't done this ever.

"May I help you?" I asked trying to keep my voice calm.

"No just came in here to talk to you. This chair used to be mine, did you know that?" he answer nonchalantly (_**A.N. I have no clue what that word means but it sounds so cool!)**_

"No I didn't. That's nice to know. Now what did you want to talk about?" I answered not really caring.

"Nothing really unparticular, just to talk. So how's your life been lately?" he asked.

"Just peachy keen," I answered sarcastically hoping he'd figure out that I just wanted him to leave. Instead he laughed.

"You're a lot like me," he said smiling. That comment made me explode with anger.

"I am nothing like you," I replied a violent tone in my voice, "I would never leave my wife and young child no matter what. But if I did I wouldn't suddenly come back and expect everything to be perfectly wonderful."

"Neville I am so sorry but I didn't have a choice," he said with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Of course you did. Everyone has a choice and you made yours. Now you have to live with it," I said as I stood up. "It's my turn to walk out on you."

With that I left the room and went down the steps. My mother called to me but I just ignored her, I needed to get out of this place now. So I walked out the front door. I just ran.

I ran away from the hatred I felt for my father. I ran from my anger. I ran from my sadness. I ran from my fear. I ran from my pain. About an hour later I was completely relaxed and calm. Running tends to do that for me. So I walked back to my house, took a shower and got redressed.

I then grabbed the phone and dialed (578)611-2232. I sat their nervously while the phone rang and rang. Then suddenly a woman picked up.

"Hello," she said.

"Hi is Haley there?" I asked.

"This is her."

"Hi Haley this is Neville, you know, from last night." I said nervously my hand shaking.

"Hey Neville I was hoping you'd call! What's up?"

"Not much. Listen I was wondering if you'd like to get some ice cream in like a half an hour?"

"Are you kidding I'd love to! Ice cream is an important food group." she joked.

"Heck yeah it is. So where do you want to meet?" I asked.

"Um is Franklin Park ok?"

"That's perfect."

"Ok I guess I'll see you then Neville,"

"Alright, bye," I said happily.

"See you" she said and both hung up.

Twenty minuets later I began to make my way to Franklin Park more scared then I've ever been in my whole life. It's a shock that I didn't accidentally take a wrong turn and wind up an hour late. But I made it there and found Haley swinging on a swing. When she saw me she waved, jumped off and ran over to me.

Her blonde hair was curly and down. She was wearing a bright pink t-shirt and black jeans. Her brown eyes were sparkling with excitement.

"Hey Neville. Right on time I see. that's a good quality," she said smiling.

"You act surprised Miss. Haley," I joked.

"I hate to break it to you but I am. Shall we go?" she said joking back.

"Tisk tisk tisk oh ye of little faith. But I guess I can forgive you just this once. Let's go." I said.

With that we were off and talking up a storm. Just on the way there I learned her full name was Haley Andromeda Scott, she loved football, that she was 16 and that she was home schooled. She learned that my full name was Neville Oswald Longbottom, that I like football but think soccer's better, that I was 17 and that I went away to school. (I left out where I went to school and what I learned there.)

Once we got there I was surprised that we both ordered the same thing, a vanilla ice cream cone with a cherry on top and that she let me pay for her.

When we sat down at a table we continued talking and we learned that we were a lot alike and disagreed only slightly. Their was not one

pause in our conversation and it seemed like we'd known each other for years.

After our ice cream was finished we went back to Franklin Park and she immediately dragged me to the swings. There the conversation continued and I was truly happy. Once it began to get dark I walked her home.

"I had a great time Neville. We really do need to do this again," she said smiling.

"I had fun too and we definitely do need to do this again," I agreed.

"How about Monday?" she asked hopefully.

"Sure," I replied smiling.

"I gotta get inside before mum comes out insisting to meet you. Bye Neville. Call me," she said with a smile. Then she did something I would never have expected, she kissed my cheek.

"Bye Haley," I said with a huge smile and began my walk home.

When safely in my room I couldn't help but do a little happy dance. That night I dreamt of Haley Andromeda Scott.


	10. Bithday wishes!

The next day the occupants of 218 Keys Street awoke to Neville singing rather loudly and very off key. Also the distinguished smell of freshly cooked, home made chocolate pancakes. You see today was a rather special day, it was Alice's 36th birthday. She snuggled into her husbands chest because her birthday wish for the last 13 years was here, with his arms

around her, yawning loudly.

"Happy Birthday Love," Frank said giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"You remembered!?" she asked in shock considering he had only been home for a few days.

"Of course!" he replied brows tipped her face up to look in her eyes. "Did you think that my being gone for a while would make me forget the date that the most magical and beautiful creature I've ever seen entered this world?"

Tears of joy filled Alice's eyes. His words often flattered her and made her feel as if she was the most special thing in the world. You may not think this upon seeing the man but when he and Alice were alone he was an extreme romantic and never hesitated to show it to her. Not that she minded of course.

He sensed her thoughts and tears began to spring into his eyes as well as hers.

"Honestly Alice." was all he could say with a shake of his head.

With that he wrapped his arms around her and held her to him. They stayed like that for at least fifteen minuets each smiling happily, content in there own perfect piece of heaven.

"Good lord the poor boy has inherited my singing skills," Frank said after a while.

Alice smiled and arose from the bed. "You always did know how to ruin a beautiful moment." she said.

He arose from the bed at Alice's words thinking he had done something to upset her. He grabbed both her hands and turned her to face him.

She smiled at the confused look on his face and just had to kiss him.

"Lucky for us he didn't inherit you cooking skills," she said as she walked out the door.

"Hey you said you loved my cooking!" he replied fallowing her out of the room.

* * *

The day was a normal birthday in the Potter/Longbottom house hold. A special birthday breakfast was per tradition, hugs and laughs were shared. The boys decided to be civil to their fathers for the day, only for there mothers' sakes of course. The day was surprisingly peaceful everyone awaiting the party that would be held on Alice's honor.

At precisely 7:15 the house welcomed the Blacks, Lupins, Weeslys, and the Grangers. There was music and dancing and laughter and happiness and of course mischief. It was an event to be at.

"Gather around everyone. May we have your attention. Moony and I have created a little presentation for our dear Ali." Sirius said as Remus pulled out a stand with white poster board.

"Things that are older than Alice" Sirius began.

"The light bulb is older than Alice." said Remus flipping over the 1st card.

"Rocks are older than Alice." added Sirius as Remus flipped the next card.

"Electricity is older than Alice."

"Dirt is older than Alice."

"Sirius is older than Alice."

"Hey we never discussed that!" said an outraged Sirius.

The merriment continued and before long it was time to open presents! Lily and James bought Alice a lovely new jacket that Lily had caught her staring at. Remus and his family bought her a book called Pride and Prejudice. Sirius and his family bought her a gift card to the spa. Juliet wrote her a song. Harry bought her flowers. Neville bought her a ruby bracelet.

Her favorite gift by far was from Frank. He had gotten her a gold necklace with a heart pendent on it. The inscription on the back said "_To my heart Love Frank_."

When it came time for Alice to deliver that traditional birthday wish only one thing came to her mind. She wished that things would stay this perfect forever.

* * *

Sorry for the wait dears! Hoped you liked it! Any thoughts? Ideas? Comments? I love them all!!!!


	11. Did you know?

"What is up with that guy and his death glare?!" James asked Frank gesturing to Ben Granger who was looking at them as if they were the scum of the earth.

"No idea James. Did we do something to offend him?"

"What in the whole one day we've been back? How could we have? Do you think we should ask him what the issue is?" James asked still looking at the man.

"Yes I do but let's do this privately because I don't want to do anything to upset Ally, especially on her birthday." Frank said smiling at his wife as she and Lily danced to the music that was playing.

With that the two men made their way over to Ben and calmly asked him to go outside with them for a chat. He squared his shoulders and agreed. He lead James and Frank into the kitchen and out the sliding glass doors that lead into the back yard.

"May I help you?" Ben asked suddenly turning to face them.

"Did we do something to offend you? We don't think we did but with the looks you've given us since we've gotten home it seems like we have." James said looking Ben in the eye, it was an interrogation tactic he had learned while France.

"Not you in general, just your kind." Ben replied simply with a scowl on his face.

"What do you mean 'our kind'?" Frank inquired offended by Ben's remark.

"Where to begin, where to begin. Well my father left my mother and I when I was 6 and for years I had to watch my mother's eyes brighten in hope every time the phone rang and then fall every time it wasn't him. I had to teach myself how to ride a bike and drive and fix a car and when I became a man I swore I would never be like him. Then one day when Hermione was in kindergarten she told me about Harry and Neville and I knew you two were just like him. So I did everything in my power to keep the two of them and Jewels from feeling as I did and I'm proud to say I succeeded!"

"But we didn't leave voluntarily! There was a war-" James began but Ben interrupted him.

"Neither did he. He was a soldier. Only he never came back. He found a new wife and family where he was stationed, leaving me and my mother to fend for ourselves."

"I'm sorry about that but we aren't like your father." Frank said bluntly.

"Oh really do you think so? How long have you been home? A few days right. Now tell me how much do you know about your children? Do you know Harry was the youngest person in a century to make his house's team? Do you know Neville want's to be a Herbologist? Do you know Jewels' favorite color is purple? Do you know Harry broke his arm in four places when he was five? Did you know Neville didn't show signs of power until his uncle threw him out the window? Did you know Jewels wants a bunny rabbit more then anything in the world but Lily said no because they stink?" Ben asked and when they didn't answer he added. "I thought not." before going back inside.

James and Frank stood outside until Lily and Alice found them and ushered them back inside. Four their wives' sake they each put on a smile and pretended to have fun.


End file.
